The Biostatistics Core will contribute statistical expertise to the development of efficient dose-finding designs to assess in vitro and in vivo toxicity and efficacy of novel small-molecule radiation protective and mitigator agents used individually and in combination; perform statistical analyses of data from key experiments in vitro and in vivo; work with the Project and Core investigators, to ensure that data collection and database development are appropriate for the requisite statistical analyses; contribute to the review of pilot-project proposals and provide statistical support to those that are funded by this CMCR; and collaborate with investigators in writing and preparing progress reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and presentations.